parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toy Palace (Rugrats, KlaskyCsupoRockz)/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Toy Palace (Rugrats, KlaskyCsupoRockz). episode begins with a dark screen. A light appears and a train's horn sounds. The light gets bigger and bigger, until it takes up the entire screen. The light is then revealed to be the headlight of a toy train, which travels across the Toy Palace. D.W., Tommy, David, and Stu all watch the train as it goes over the bridge, and D.W. gasps in awe. She then looks at Tommy as David and Stu pull their strollers away, then across the store. *'David': "Wow, Stu! Isn't this place terrific?" *'Stu': "I don't know, David. All this stuff is so expensive, " *wheeze* And all these crowds are making me claustrophobic!" *wheeze* "I can't breathe!" reaches into his pocket and pulls out his inhaler, which he squeezes near his mouth. David groans in disbelief, then Stu turns to face a toy of Avogardo the Alligator. He stares at it in shock. *'Stu': "Yikes! What's that?" *'David': "Oooh! Avogardo the Alligator!" David talks to Stu, he pulls Avogardo off the shelf. *'David': "The latest designer toy from Italy! It works on an internal cold fusion generator!" [David points at the label on Avogardo's chest, which says, '''RADIOACTIVE'. As David and Stu talk to each other, the camera moves down to D.W.]'' *'Stu': "Sounds dangerous!" *'David': "Well, there's been a couple of claims, but so far, no one's been able to prove anything." gasps when she sees a girl doll that looks like her, but with purple overalls and blue shoes. She picks it off the shelf. The camera moves over to Tommy, who picks a baby doll that looks like him off the shelf. *'Stu': "I don't Know, David. I don't think this 'Abilglabo' thing's such a good idea!" *'PA Announcer': "The Toy Palace is closing in five minutes. Please take your purchases to the front of the store." and Stu push their strollers across the aisles. *'Stu': "We'd better go, David, the parking lot's gonna be a madhouse!" points to the watch on his wrist *'David': "Aw, we got five whole minutes. What's the rush? Hey, look!" [David points to a sign that says, '''WEE WILLIE WARP TIME TRANSLATOR - Parents giving you trouble? Send them to the distant past.] *'David': "The Wee Willie Warp Time Translator!" camera moves down to the Wee Willie Warp Time Translator below. *'David': "It's a real working time machine for kids! Oooh, check it out!" pushes Stu towards the Wee Willie Warp Time Translator. Tommy turns to face D.W. *'Tommy': "Boy, this is the bestest place ever!" *'D.W.': "Yeah!" *'Tommy': "I wish we never had to leave!" *'D.W.': "Hey, maybe we don't!" *'Tommy': "What do you mean, D.W.?" *'D.W.': "Maybe we could live here and play here forever!" and Tommy look around the Toy Palace and sigh in excitement. *'Tommy': "But D.W., we can't do that!" climbs out of her stroller, leaving the doll that looks like her in it *'D.W.': "Aw, come on! It'll be fun!" *'Tommy': "Oh, here we go again! Uh!" *'Stu': "I just don't know, David. Are you sure this time travel stuff is really safe for kids?" Stu talks to David, Tommy walks past him. He bumps into a bicycle. *'Tommy': "Oof!" crawls between the two bicycles. *'David': "Of course it is, Stu. Just as long as they don't disturb the past." and Stu walk back to their strollers, which now have the girl doll that looks like D.W. and the baby doll that looks like Tommy in them. David pushes his stroller, and Stu pushes his. As they walk away, the camera zooms out, revealing D.W. and Tommy to be hiding behind the bicycles. They watch David and Stu walk away, then as soon as they are out of sight, they look at each other. David and Stu are now outside Stu's car, and David picks up his stroller, retracting its wheels, so the stroller can now be a car seat. He and Stu put their strollers in Stu's car. *'David': "Boy, what a great time! Really wore the kids out, though. I haven't heard a peep out of them since we left the store!" and Stu get into Stu's car. *'Stu': "Yeah, I just hope they're not coming down with some kind of weird bug or anything!" [Stu reaches into his pocket and pulls out his inhaler, which he squeezes near his mouth. Stu drives his car out of the now-empty parking lot. The camera zooms in on the toy palace, and the screen transitions to the next scene, where the Store Manager is pressing buttons on the security system. '''ARMED '''flashes on the screen in red letters. The time on the clock is 9:00 as the Store Manager walks away. The camera zooms in the word, '''ARMED', then the Store Manager walks past an employee, who is holding the door open for him. They close the doors and walk away. In the security room, the camera moves past several monitors, including those of the doors, the Wee Willie Warp Time Translator, and the checkout counters. The camera then moves down to a portable TV with a wrestling match playing on it. Ed Crosswire is watching the wrestling match and eating a donut, rather than watching the monitors. He then reaches into a box of donuts and burps. As he pulls a donut out, the lid of the box falls down, revealing a monitor showing D.W. and Tommy walking down the aisles unsupervised.]'' *'D.W.': "Wow!" *'Tommy': "This is really neat!" *'D.W.': "And it's all ours!" [The light flashes on a security camera, which looks down at a doorway under a sign that says, '''WORLD OF MINIATURES' in gold letters. D.W. and Tommy walk into the room, and D.W. looks down at a playset of a stadium, with a sign that says, '''GO ARTHUR'S TEAM! ''A figure of Oliver Frensky from "Baseball" can be seen in the stadium playset. D.W. gasps in awe, then turns around and gasps. She walks up to a display of a Native American setting, then waves to Tommy.] *'D.W.': "Look at this!" walks up to the display. *'Tommy': "Cowboys and injures! Neat!" rests his elbow on the control panel near the display. He hits a lever, inadvertently setting it off. The doors of the fort open and several cowboy figures on horses ride out, with western music playing in the background. D.W. and Tommy look at the figures in awe, then D.W. gasps. Several indian figures holding bows and suction-cup arrows suddenly rise up. *'D.W.': "Tommy, look out!" and Tommy duck as the indian figures fire their suction-cup arrows. D.W. and Tommy look up at them. *'D.W. and Tommy': "Aaah!" suction-cup arrows hit a Reptar doll, which falls over. D.W. and Tommy sigh in relief, and the Reptar doll lands on the floor near them and squeaks. Tommy stares in stock at the Reptar doll. *'Tommy': "Oh, no! They got him! Do you think he's hurt bad?" crawls up to the Reptar doll. *'D.W.': "I don't know!" [Tommy flicks his finger through an arrow on Reptar's nose. D.W. comes back, wearing a doctor's mirror and stethoscop, and holding a toy medical bag that says, '''PLAY DR'. She hands the bag to Tommy, and puts the end on the stethoscope on Reptar's cheek.]'' *'D.W.': "Hmmm. Let's get these arrows out!" removes her stethoscope and tosses it into the toy medical bag. She then pulls the arrow on Reptar's nose off. Tommy watches squeamishly as D.W. removes the rest of the arrows. *'Tommy': "Aaaah! Yeouch! Oooh!" holds out her hand. *'D.W.': "Scrapel." hands D.W. a toy medical hammer, which D.W. uses on Reptar's knee. Reptar squeaks, then D.W. holds her hand out again. *'D.W.': "Smoochers." hands D.W. a jar of cotton balls. D.W. opens the jar and pours the cotton balls on Reptar. She then holds her hand out again. *'D.W.': "Cramp." reaches into the toy medical bag and hands D.W. a roll of toy medical tape. D.W. unrolls the tape and tapes it all over Reptar, who is now covered on it. *'D.W.': "There, good as new! Well, almost. Come on, Tommy, let's go!" stands up. She then removes her doctor's mirror and tosses it aside. Back outside David's house, David is pushing his stroller with the doll that looks like D.W. outside Stu's car. *'David': "Thanks for driving, Stu. Boy, that was really fun. We should do it again real soon! Maybe next weekend." *'Stu': "Uh, I'd love to, but I was gonna spread some mulch!" *'David': "Rats! Well, see you later, Stu!" waves at Stu, who drives away. David then pushes his stroller up to his house. *'David': "Well, D.W., old girl, that sure was fun, wasn't it? Maybe we'll go next saturday, huh, pal?" pushes the front door open, goes inside his house, then closes the door. He finds out that D.W. isn't in his stroller. *'David': "AAAAH!!!" at the Toy Palace, D.W. and Tommy, the latter of whom is pulling a wagon with the bandaged Reptar in it, walk across the aisles and up to the train tracks. The toy train's whistle blows, and D.W. gasps and cups her hand to her ear. *'D.W.': "Listen!" cups his hand to his ear, and the toy train drives up to them. D.W. points to the toy train. *'D.W.': "Hey, let's go for a ride!" waves his hand at D.W. in disapproval. In the background, sci-fi toys can be seen on the shelves, including toys resembling Daleks from Dr. Who. *'Tommy': "I don't know, D.W.. I like walking!" runs alongside the toy train. *'D.W.': "I bet this train goes all over the place! Let's go!" runs after the train. *'Tommy': "Wait, D.W.!" pants as he picks up the bandaged Reptar. "''I'm coming! I'm coming, D.W.!" ''puts Reptar in the porch of the caboose, then runs behind it. Tommy grunts as he jumps onto the caboose, then gasps. D.W. is now riding the toy train, and looks back when she hears Tommy. *'Tommy': "D.W.! Help!" slips down the caboose. D.W. walks across the train, jumps onto the caboose, and holds out her hand. She pulls Tommy onto the caboose, and they both grunt. Tommy inadervently pushes the bandaged Reptar out of the caboose's porch with his foot. Tommy grabs the bandaged Reptar's leg with his other hand and pulls him in. Reptar squeaks. *'Tommy': "Hang on, Reptar!" *'D.W.': "This is great!" pants nervously. *'Tommy': "I don't think D.W. would really have left us behind, do you, Reptar? I didn't think so." David runs across the neighborhood, panting as he pushes his empty stroller and carries the girl doll that looks like D.W.. He comes to Stu, who is driving his car. *'David': "Stu, D.W.'s..." *'Stu': "I know, I know, Tommy, too! They must be back at the toy store! Come on!" holds up the baby doll that looks like Tommy. David runs to the other side of Stu's car, and Stu starts it up again. They drive to the Toy Palace. Back at the Toy Palace, D.W. and Tommy continue riding the toy train, this time, through a '''Crazy Bus '''exhibit. They scream as it travels through the exhibit, then into a tunnel. They pant in fear. *'Tommy': "Is it just me, or is this train going faster and faster?" and Tommy scream as the toy train travels down the tracks like a roller coaster. A security camera watches them, but back in the security room, Ed Crosswire pays no attention to the monitors, and pours some coffee from his thermos into his mug while he watches the portable TV. *'TV Announcer': "And now for a word from our sponsor." toy train travels down a bridge, and back to the aisles where D.W. and Tommy previously were. *'Tommy': "D.W., slow down!" *'D.W.': "I can't!" toy train travels down the bridge, and onto a footbridge. *'D.W. and Tommy': "Whoa!" bandaged Reptar falls off the toy train. Tommy looks back and gasps. He then runs across the train and trips over the caboose, landing on the tracks. He grunts, then gasps as he looks back at D.W., who is still on the toy train. D.W. gasps, then looks ahead. She walks up to the engine and grunts as she pulls on the lever. The toy train screeches to a halt, and D.W. screams as she flies through the air, into an animal toy exhibit. She lands in a pile of Thorg dolls, and her foot inadvertently pulls a switch on a life-sized Thorg figure, turning it on. The Thorg figure's eyes light up as D.W. walks out of the Thorg dolls, causing them to squeak. The Thorg Doll raises its arms as D.W. walks away. Meanwhile, Stu continues to drive his car towards the Toy Palace. Back at the Toy Palace, Tommy is in a greenhouse, and pushes a leaf back, finding an enturance guarded by a pair of clown statues. Tommy is holding the bandaged Reptar in his arm. *'Tommy': "Come on, Reptar. Maybe D.W.'s in here." gets out of the greenhouse and walks up to the clown exhibit. As afraid of clowns as he is, he knows he has to be brave to find D.W.. Many clown statues look down at Tommy. *'Tommy': "I don't know, Reptar. I don't really like it in here!" looks up at the clown statues. "''D.W.? D.W.?" ''pants nervously as he walks past a sensor. The clown in a jack-in-the box laughs wickedly and pops out of its box. Tommy gasps and he looks up at the clowns. A shadow then approaches Tommy. He gasps as he looks back at it. *'Tommy': "Aaaah!" walks up to Tommy, revealing the shadow to be her's. *'Tommy': "D.W.! You're okay!" *'D.W.': "Yeah, but it's not so easy living in the toy place!" *'Tommy': "I know, it's really scary! The toys are alive!" D.W. talks to Tommy, the shadow of the Thorg figure looms over her. *'D.W.': "Don't be silly, Tommy. The toys aren't really alive." and Tommy look back at the Thorg figure and gasp. *'Thorg Figure': "Aaargh! Thorg hungry! Thorg want eat!" and Tommy look at each other, they run away in fear. *'D.W. and Tommy': "AAAH!!!" that night, Stu park his car in the Toy Palace parking lot. He and David run out to the back door. David knocks on it, getting the attention of Ed Crosswire. *'Ed Crosswire': "Huh?" Crosswire pulls out his club, then presses a button on the control panel, opening the back door. David and Stu run inside, panting heavily as Ed Crosswire lifts and lowers his club. *'David': "You gotta help us!" *'Stu': "Our kids are in the store!" *'David': "We were in the store this afternoon, and somehow our kids got locked inside." pulls out his wallet, revealing pictures of Tommy inside. *'Stu': "This is Tommy. He's just one, but he's very advanced for his age." then pulls out a '''Crazy Bus '''coloring book. ''"Look! He colors inside the lines!" ''Crosswire pushes the coloring book back. *'Ed Crosswire': "Now, hold on! There's no way a couple of babies could have gotten by this security network!" Crosswire shows them the security network, which David stares at in awe. David then looks at Stu. *'Stu': "Oh, but you don't understand! We were in the store this afternoon, and when we got home..." *'David': "We just had dolls!" *'Stu': "Well, you had a doll. Actually, I had a baby." D.W. and Tommy are still being chased by the Thorg Figure. They pant heavily as they pass a level crossing. The gates lower, and the Toy Train, which has somehow been turned on again, drives across the level crossing. *'Thorg Figure': "Aaargh! Thorg hungry! Thorg want eat!" Thorg figure runs over the crossing gates, breaking them, and he broke the house. He then runs over a train station, flattening it as well. Back at the security room, David and Stu are arguing with Ed Crosswire. *'David': "What? What do you think, I'm making this up? I mean, we were just..." *'Stu': "Is this a democracy or what?" *'Ed Crosswire': "Now, look, fellas! The Megon 6000 is a total security net! Those security cameras are movement-sensitive!" Crosswire moves the security camera above him with his club. The security camera then shows footage of him, David, and Stu. *'Ed Crosswire': "In other words, if anything moves inside that store, I know about it!" Crosswire points his club near David and Stu. *'David': "Hey, the Megon 6000, huh? I heard about that thing. They tested it in a real prison..." *'Stu': "I don't care about any net! I'm telling you, my kid is in that store!" points at the monitor as Ed Crosswire pulls out a brochure that says, '''MEGON 6000 '''in pink letters and waves his hand at him in disapproval. *'Ed Crosswire': "Not a chance, pal! Look, let me show you the brocure on this baby." Crosswire opens the brochure. *'Ed Crosswire': "Now, you see this computer chip?" *'David': "Oooh!" Ed Crosswire talks to David, Stu puts his hands on his head in disbelief. The camera moves up to the security monitor with the Wee Willie Warp Time Translator on it. *'Ed Crosswire': "That's your basic tech-tron 43000 series! This baby can process!" and Tommy pant heavily as they run past the Wee Willie Warp Time Translator, and into a cow exhibit. Tommy bumps into D.W., and they both look back and gasp at the Thorg Figure behind them. *'Thorg Figure': "Aaargh! Thorg hungry! Thorg want eat!" Thorg Figure knocks over a giant toy cow. *'Tommy': "Help! Help! We're doomed! Help! Help!" looks up at a life-size Mary Moo Cow figure, which the camera zooms out on. *'D.W.': "Mary Moo Cow! Come on, Tommy! Mary Moo Cow'll save us!" grabs D.W.'s arm and drags her along. They climb to the Mary Moo Cow Figure as the Thorg Figure gets closer to them. *'D.W.': "Come on, Mary Moo Cow! You gotta do something!" Mary Moo Cow Figure dosen't move. *'Thorg Figure': "Aaargh! Thorg hungry! Thorg want eat!" *'D.W.': "Come on, come on!" pounds her fists on the Mary Moo Cow figure. She hits a button on it, turning it on. The Mary Moo Cow Figure's eyes light up, and her arms move. *'Mary Moo Cow Figure': "Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow! Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow! Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow!" and Tommy watch as the Mary Moo Cow Figure and the Thorg figure walk towards each other and collide. *'D.W. and Tommy': "Aaaah!" and Tommy run away in fear. *'Mary Moo Cow Figure': "Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow! Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow!" Mary Moo Cow Figure pushes the Thorg Figure back. *'Mary Moo Cow Figure': "Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow! Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow! Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow! Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow!" the Mary Moo Cow Figure pushes the Thorg Figure back, Tommy watches, with a toy volcano over his head, panting heavily. *'Mary Moo Cow Figure': "Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow! Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow! Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow!" *'D.W.': "Go get him, Mary Moo Cow!" *'Tommy': "It's terrible! I can't watch!" pushes the toy volcano down over his head. The Mary Moo Cow Figure continues pushing the Thorg Figure back, knocking overa pyramid of boxed toy bones in the process. *'Mary Moo Cow Figure': "Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow! Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow! Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow! Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow! Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow! Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow! Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow! Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow!" [The Mary Moo Cow Figure pushes the Thorg Figure into the Wee Willie Warp Time Translator, and the Thorg Figure pushes a lever, that sets the machine from '''WAY BACK '''to '''1776'. The Wee Willie Warp Time Translator activates, and D.W. and Tommy watch as it sends the Thorg figure back to the year 1776. They flinch, and back in the year 1776, as some American Settlers travel across the icy sea. Thorg appears on an iceberg near them. They all stare in shock at it.]'' *'Thorg Figure': "Thorg want eat!" at the Toy Palace, D.W. cheers for Mary Moo Cow.'' *'Mary Moo Cow Figure: "Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow! Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow! Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow! Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow!" *'D.W.': "We're saved! Thanks, Mary Moo Cow!" *'Tommy': "Did you hear that, Reptar? We're saved!" looks at D.W. and Tommy on the monitor near him. *'David': "What? Stu, there they are!" gasps as David points to the monitor. As they run away, Ed Crosswire, who is drinking coffee and eating donuts, spits out his coffee when he hears this. He immediately turns his attention to the monitor. *'Ed Crosswire': "Holy Magilicotti! They penetrated the net!" Stu, and Ed Crosswire all run through the doors. David runs to D.W. and picks her up, and D.W. giggles, happy to see him again. *'David': "D.W.!" runs to Tommy and picks him up *'Stu': "Tommy!" *'David': "D.W., oh, where were you? I'm so glad to see you again! Oh, please, please, look at you for a second! You know we got all the way home, and, and Stu and I, we, we thought you were there, but you weren't, you weren't in there! I mean, I'm so glad to see you again! I mean, Stu and I got back in the car, and we had a lot of problems on the way over," *'Stu': "Tommy, I was so worried about you!, Sweetie, I thought I would have had to find you for days! I looked everywhere for you guys! Tommy, where you've been?" Crosswire, realizing David and Stu weren't making things up, and happy to see them reunited with their children, runs up to them and puts his hands on their backs. The Mary Moo Cow Figure walks up to them. *'Mary Moo Cow Figure': Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow! Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow! Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow! Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow! Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow! Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow! Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow! Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow! Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow! camera zooms out on D.W., Tommy, David, Stu, Ed Crosswire, and the Mary Moo Cow Figure. The Toy Train travels across the bridge as David and Stu continue talking to D.W. and Tommy. *'David': "D.W., D.W., we missed you!" *'Mary Moo Cow Figure': "Halt! I am Mary Moo Cow!" screen fades to black, ending the episode. Category:Article stubs Category:Transcripts